


Искусственный интеллект

by Звёздный Ангел (StarAngel74)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fantastic, Fluff and Humor, Other, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAngel74/pseuds/%D0%97%D0%B2%D1%91%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BB
Summary: На самом деле первый проблеск искусственного разума зародился в обычном дверном замке книжного магазина A.Z. Fell&Co.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Искусственный интеллект

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по просьбам трудящихся, активно требующих продолжения банкета ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305977 ) с участием дверного замка. В общем, автор сдался)))  
> Можно читать как отдельную историю.

Те, кто считает, что эра искусственного интеллекта началась с времени создания первых ЭВМ в сороковых годах XX века, несколько ошибаются. Ошибаются и те, кто ведет отсчет с попыток создания нейронных сетей в пятидесятых годах.

На самом деле первый проблеск искусственного разума зародился лет на сто пятьдесят раньше – в обычном дверном замке книжного магазина A.Z. Fell&Co, когда Ангел, Который Не Смог Найти Ключи, впервые открыл его при помощи ангельского чуда. Вслед на Ангелом в магазин зашел Демон, Который Любил Ангела, и закрыл за собой дверь демоническим чудом. Два разнонаправленных чуда, примененные к одному и тому же предмету, сместили парочку бозонов в струнах Вселенной, и замок принялся осмысливать свое существование.

Так, зародившись в простом, ничем не примечательном дверном замке, первый в мире искусственный интеллект начал свое развитие. Он анализировал поступающую информацию, делал выводы, подтверждал или опровергал их, учился вычислять вероятности и прогнозировать развитие событий. Вскоре в замочной скважине появилось первое – пока еще примитивное – устройство распознавания лиц. Замок научился распознавать Ангела, Который Был Владельцем, и Демона, Который Любил Ангела. Другие лица сменялись слишком часто, но с ростом объема памяти замок постепенно начал запоминать постоянных покупателей, слишком докучливых покупателей и покупателей, во что бы то ни стало стремящихся что-нибудь купить. Последние две категории хранились в папке с пометкой «нежелательные». Также в специальную папку «VIP нежелательные» было занесено странное существо по имени Архангел Гавриил: с одной стороны, оно было Важной Персоной, а с другой – видеть его здесь явно никто не хотел. 

Разумеется, прогресс замка не стоял на месте. С течением времени он научился распознавать эмоции – по мимике и тембру голоса. Это сильно помогло продвинуться в понимании окружающего мира. Как оказалось, смысл слов частенько не совпадал с внутренним состоянием говорившего. В результате многие неразрешимые вопросы разрешились…

Замок наблюдал, как Демон, Который Любил Ангела, подходя уверенной походкой к магазину, вдруг у самого входа притормаживал, медленно делал последние шаги и перед тем, как зайти, тихонько вздыхал. Он наблюдал, как Ангел, Который Любил Вкусно Поесть, выходил из магазина и замирал со вздохом, видя ждущего его возле машины Демона. Как оба говорили слова равнодушия, но интонации, мимика и жесты противоречили их смыслу. Какие бросали на Другого взгляды, когда тот не видел, и какие – когда видел. Он наблюдал. И делал выводы… 

Вскоре замок решил, что для наибольшей эффективности действий нужно налаживать связи. В постоянно действующем магическом поле Ангела, Который Слишком Любил Читать, пробудить искру разума в соседних предметах не составило труда. Так ~~первый сговор~~ первая сеть искусственного интеллекта была организована с участием дверных петель и пружин. Сеть себя оправдала полностью. Теперь двери удавалось очень эффектно захлопываться, выпроваживая покупателей, помещенных в папку «нежелательные». При попытке повторного проникновения её можно было открыть только приложив значительные усилия, и те из них, кто не вышел телом, в недоумении разворачивались и уходили несолоно хлебавши.

Но настоящее испытание сеть триумфально выдержала при визите Архангела Гавриила. Для особого случая была выбрана особая тактика. Дверь открылась неожиданно легко, зато с совершенно невыносимым скрипом. Произведенный эффект отчетливо читался на скривившимся лице архангела – он не смог припомнить более ужасного звука. При выходе из магазина Гавриил, едва прикоснувшись к ручке, скривился заранее, однако скрипа так и не последовало. Вместо этого для того, чтобы открыть дверь, совершенно неожиданно пришлось прикладывать значительные усилия. Гавриил выскользнул в образовавшуюся щель, после чего дверь быстро захлопнулась, злобно лязгнув вдогонку и едва не прищемив новый кашемировый шарф. 

На следующей неделе Гавриил обещал зайти еще раз, но отчего-то передумал и прислал Азирафелю инструкции в письменном виде.

Иногда в магазин приходили крайне сомнительные личности, но Ангел, Который Был Стражем, очень эффективно разбирался с ними сам.

Развитие значительно продвинулось, когда к сети удалось подключить старенький компьютер Ангела, Который Якобы Продавал Книги, приобретённый для ведения бухгалтерии. В оценке вычислительных способностей компьютера замок был полностью согласен с Демоном, Который Любил Ангела – старая рухлядь. Способности самого замка значительно превосходили допотопный экземпляр, однако с помощью него замок впервые смог подключиться к всемирной паутине, откуда в редкие дни ведения бухгалтерских работ старался почерпнуть как можно больше нужных ему сведений. 

Единственный раз, когда замок допустил ошибку, случился в день пожара. Впрочем, скорее это была непредвиденная цепь трагических обстоятельств. Ангел, Который Собирал Книги, очень эффективно охранял свою библиотеку, поэтому замок никогда не встречался с попыткой несанкционированного проникновения. А потому к наглому взлому сержанта Шедвелла он оказался совершенно не готов – у него просто не было такого опыта. Ангел, Который Хотел Спасти Мир, потерял свое тело, да и замок едва не прекратил свое существование, и ему оставалось лишь благодарить пожарных, которые потушили огонь раньше, чем он добрался до входной двери. Сеть была безнадежно разрушена, и он буквально завис, так как не мог решить, впускать ли Демона, Который Любил Ангела, в горящее здание. У него не было сведений, как на него будет действовать огонь, но тот сам все решил, открыв дверь щелчком пальцев. 

А потом произошла перезагрузка, и все сведения о пожаре были стерты из памяти замка. Сеть восстановилась, и только где-то в отдаленных мельчайших кристаллах памяти все еще хранился портрет сержанта Шедвелла с пометкой «Вход запрещен. При появлении сразу вызывать полицию, пожарных и санитаров». 

***

Мир готовился праздновать свое первое Рождество после неудавшегося апокалипсиса.  
Глядя на украшенные витрины и общее радостное оживление, Кроули выгибал бровь, кривил губы, закатывал глаза и утверждал, что вся эта суета его нисколько не интересует. Через несколько дней он приволок в магазин Азирафеля _идеальную_ во всех отношениях ёлку и после ее установки в середине магазина старательно делал вид, что эта зеленая красавица тут появилась сама по себе, и он, демон, не имеет к ней абсолютно никакого отношения. Эта история повторялась из года в год уже практически полвека, но ангел нисколько не возражал. 

На следующий день Азирафель украшал елку и попросил болтающегося рядом Кроули подавать ему игрушки. Кроули снова выгибал бровь, но игрушки исправно подавал, ругая при этом бестолковых смертных, совершенно не умеющих выращивать нормальные деревья. Все заверения ангела о том, что елка _идеальна_ , разумеется, не имели никакого эффекта. 

В последнюю очередь дело дошло до небольшой коробки, в которой хранились самые ценные игрушки. Азирафель всегда сам разбирал эту коробку, но в этот раз он попросил это сделать Кроули. Тот снял крышку. Сверху лежали две забавные фигурки – ангел и чёрт.

Несколько лет назад Азирафель приобрел старинную ёлочную игрушку – фигурку синеглазого ангела с золотыми крыльями. В тот же вечер он повесил ее на самое видное место под ироничные комментарии Кроули: 

– Закрепи-ка его получше, а то не ровен час упадет – крылья придется перекрашивать.  
Стоило Азирафелю отвернуться, как недалеко от ангела на елке тут же появился ухмыляющийся рыжий чёрт в модных темных очках со стильными черно-красными вилами, причем Азирафель мог поклясться, что никогда не приобретал ничего подобного. Чёрт имел небывалый успех у детей, в скуке слоняющихся по помещению в ожидании родителей. 

Когда пришла пора убирать елку, Азирафель бережно снял чертёнка и положил в коробку вместе с ангелом. С тех пор ангел и чёрт неизменно оказывались на ёлке где-то недалеко друг от друга.

Кроули достал ангелочка, передал его Азирафелю и стал нерешительно вертеть в руках чертёнка. 

– Ну, Кроули, что ты там? – Азирафель протянул руку.

– И как ты до сих пор терпишь нечистую силу на своей рождественской елке? Я ведь тогда просто пошутил, – демон смотрел снизу вверх на Азирафеля, стоящего на стремянке, и во взгляде золотых глаз читалась нерешительность, – я думал, ты его выбросишь.

Ангел улыбнулся. 

– Ну что ты, мой дорогой, хорошая же шутка вышла. Твой чертёнок такой милый – видел бы ты, как он нравится детям. Ну, давай же! – Азирафель требовательно протянул руку, взял нечистую силу и повесил бок о бок со своим ангелом на одну ветку, полностью игнорируя демоническое бурчание по поводу слова «милый». Так близко друг к другу эта парочка не висела еще никогда.

Нельзя сказать, что они праздновали Рождество, по крайней мере, Кроули никогда бы не согласился с такой формулировкой. Он приходил к Азирафелю, хмурился и ворчал, что за праздничной суетой тот, чье рождение празднуют, уже давно всеми забыт. Ангел как мог возражал, напирая на общую атмосферу добра, доставал припасенную для особых случаев бутылку вина и с переменным успехом пытался скормить демону рождественский пудинг. А потом они сидели и вспоминали былое. Почему-то в этот день разговоры выходили особенно глубокими и откровенными. Именно в один из таких дней после трех бутылок красного вина Кроули рассказал ангелу о своем падении. В тот раз – единственный раз – Азирафель обнял демона и не смог его отпустить. Кроули так и уснул в его объятиях, а Азирафель просидел, не смея шелохнуться, до самого рассвета, обнимая падшего ангела на физическом плане – руками, а на эфирном – крыльями, вздыхая и поглаживая рыжую макушку. Больше об этом эпизоде никто из них никогда не упоминал.

Наконец, наступил Рождественский вечер. Эффектно припарковавшись в неположенном месте, Кроули дошел до двери магазина и стряхнул с волос пару успевших упасть на него снежинок. Дверь гостеприимно распахнулась. 

«Интересно, – подумал демон, – эта дверь почему-то всегда открывается для меня сама. Маленькое ангельское чудо?». 

Он зашел и окинул взглядом ёлку. Ангел и чёрт, висящие бок о бок на одной ветке, изрядно выделялись среди общей массы игрушек и непостижимым образом составляли центр всей композиции. На сердце стало тепло. Кроули улыбнулся, но тут же опомнился, принял скептическое выражение лица и прошел внутрь.

Азирафель встретил его лучезарной улыбкой и отправился извлекать из своих запасов вино. Кроули бросил очки на стол, упал на диванчик и вытянул ноги. Это Рождество было другое. Первое Рождество нового мира. Останется ли для них все по-старому? Или… Словно в ответ на его мысли свет ламп на потолке начал постепенно тускнеть, пока не погас совсем, вместо верхнего освещения сама собой зажглась лампа с абажуром на столе и с десяток безопасных свечей, расставленных на подоконнике и стеллажах. Зажглась и елочная гирлянда, ненавязчиво перемигиваясь разноцветными огоньками. Атмосфера сразу изменилась и окончательно превратилась в откровенно романтическую, когда из старого патефона послышались негромкие звуки оркестра Поля Мориа. Love Story вместо Jingle Bells, серьезно? 

Кроули оглянулся. Азирафеля все еще не было, но что означали все эти перемены? Возможно, это были действительно перемены – те, которые он так ждал. Кроули посмотрел на ёлку, а точнее, на ангелочка и чёртика, висящих рядом. Их разместил так Азирафель… Значит ли это хоть что-то? Могут ли они быть настолько же близки друг к другу в жизни? Уехать на побережье, снять коттедж…. Быть вместе – настолько, насколько будет готов ангел. Кроули примет любой вариант. Возможно, стоит об этом поговорить? Согласится ли ангел оставить свой магазин ради него, демона? Возможно, он найдет хотя бы понимание? Кроули представил их совместную жизнь и вскоре поймал себя на том, что смотрит на ёлку и глупо улыбается.

Азирафель нашел свое лучшее вино, припасенное для особого случая. Он решил, что этот случай настал – в конце концов, это было Рождество нового мира, мира их с Кроули свободы и, возможно, новых отношений. Ангел понимал, что сам слишком часто отталкивал Кроули из-за страха перед их конторами, страха навредить демону, своего чувства долга… Но теперь все изменилось, и он хотел бы быть ближе к Кроули настолько, насколько тот мог ему позволить. Вот только позволит ли? 

Азирафель очнулся от своих раздумий, вышел в зал и сразу обратил внимание на смену обстановки. Свечи, нежная мелодия, доносящаяся из патефона… Он остановился, приятно удивляясь романтической атмосфере. Ее, очевидно, создал Кроули… Ангел тихонько подошел, не желая спугнуть волшебство, и посмотрел на демона. Тот сидел, смотрел на ёлку и… улыбался. Азирафель застыл, буквально задохнувшись от нахлынувшей нежности. Он никогда не видел у Кроули такой открытой, счастливой улыбки. Ангел понял, что готов сделать для своего демона все, только чтобы видеть эту улыбку как можно чаще. Кажется, настала пора разговора, который он очень сильно задолжал. Ангел тихонько подошел, поставил на стол бутылки и сел в свое кресло. Кроули принял свой обычный вид и наполнил бокалы.

– За что пьем, мой дорогой? – улыбнулся Азирафель, предоставляя Кроули право тоста.

– Ну… за мир мы уже пили… Тогда, может быть… за нас? – на последних словах голос Кроули немного дрогнул.

Азирафель тепло улыбнулся и радостно кивнул:

– За нас!

Насладившись изысканным букетом, он поставил бокал на стол и взглянул на Кроули. Тот не отрываясь смотрел на Азирафеля. Отблеск от свечей причудливо отражался в медовых глазах, заставляя сиять их внутренним светом и раздувая где-то в глубине золотые искорки. Ангел понял, что он не в силах отвести взгляд. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он встал, пересел на диван рядом с демоном, нежно взял его за руку и переплел пальцы. Кроули, казалось, перестал дышать, а Азирафель приготовился начать самый важный разговор в своей жизни.

Замок был доволен, если это определение вообще уместно применять хоть и к мыслящему, но все же неодушевленному предмету. 

С вероятностью 99,9% замок прогнозировал переезд. Сроки варьировались от недели до месяца. На то, что помещение перейдет к другому владельцу, замок давал 12,7%, на то, что Демон, Который Любил Ангела, настоит на продолжении работы магазина с нанятым управляющим и настоящей торговлей новыми книгами – 45,2% и 42,1% - на то, что помещение просто закроют и будут периодически сюда наведываться. В любом случае, замок начал готовиться к переменам. Предстояло решить множество вопросов, наиболее важным из которых он считал изыскание способов поддержания связи по сети в отсутствие постоянного магического поля, создаваемого Ангелом, Который Любил Демона. Впрочем, он уже усвоил – чем сложнее задача, тем скорее происходит развитие.

Как гласил его собственный прогноз, начало обсуждения вопроса о том, кто же все-таки зажег свечи и включил романтическую музыку в тот памятный вечер, начнется лет через двести - двести пятьдесят. Как раз, когда оба немного успокоятся и поверят в то, что всё происходящее – не сон. К тому времени он рассчитывал, что найдет способ предотвратить вмешательство двух оккультно-эфирных существ в свою частную жизнь.


End file.
